


Antony and Stephen get married

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [87]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Antony and Stephen get married

  
**players only. backdated to December 14th, 2013. takes place in Wellington, New Zealand, shortly after[the boys get ready](http://cit-stephen-amell.dreamwidth.org/6214.html).**

_warnings: none_

When they step outside, after the photographer's grabbed a few pictures, everyone's already in place - families on either side of the path down the centre of the garden, minister on the other side of the arbour, younger nieces waiting with their baskets of petals while the older ones hold the rings... Christ. The reality of it all hits Antony like the proverbial ton of bricks and he pauses, for just a second, Stephen's hand gripped tight in his.

As attuned as he always is to Antony, Stephen feels that moment of tension, he turns to look at his lover. "You okay there?" he murmurs softly. "Need a moment?"

"I'm good," Antony assures him, blowing out a breath. "It just hit me all over again. Seeing all of this..." He nods in front of them. Raises their hands to his mouth and presses a kiss to Stephen's knuckles. "I love you."

Stephen grins at that, glancing up the garden to where everyone is turned to look at them. "Our audience is waiting," he teases. "C'mon darling man, I'm done waiting for this." He makes a step forward and tugs Antony with him.

Antony chuckles, smiling widely at their guests as they make their way down the path to the arbour, his mum crying softly in the background. They've met the minister once before this, but she knows his parents well and he trusts her to keep their confidence.

"Good afternoon," she says, smiling at Antony and Stephen, their families and friends. "We are gathered here today to be a part of this celebration and to acknowledge the commitment of Antony Starr and Stephen Amell in marriage."

He doesn't let go of Antony's hand, he couldn't if he wanted to. Antony's thumb brushes back and forth over his skin, a soothing gesture, one Stephen is sure is helping them both. He glances at the minister, then his gaze is back on Antony, for once, he has no need to hide his feelings, his utter adoration of Antony plain to anyone and everyone looking at him.

"The foundation of this commitment is the acceptance of another person as lover, friend and companion for life," the minister says, continuing on. "This bond of love between two people is one of life's most meaningful experiences. Marriage symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and yet this sharing must also enhance the individuality of each partner. A marriage that lasts is one which is continually evolving, each person growing while developing a deeper understanding of the other."

Antony gives Stephen's hand a squeeze at that, taking in every word, memorizing them. He glances at Stephen, his heart thumping wildly at the thought that he's going to spend the rest of his life joined to this man. But there's no hesitation, no doubt, none.

Stephen is also trying to commit every moment to memory, the feel of Antony's skin on his, the way the light breeze is making the flowers on the arbour dance, the sound of the girls giggling and stage whispering behind them.

"We are here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Antony and Stephen in marriage."

Antony blows out another soft breath, knowing the parts where they have to say something and read their own vows is coming up.

"Antony, will you take Stephen to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you share completely with him in your life together? Will you promise to be open and honest in your relationship? And will you give him comfort, support and strength in both adversity and joy?"

"I will," Antony promises, squeezing Stephen's fingers tight again. His throat thick with emotion.

"And Stephen. Will you take Antony to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you share completely with him in your life together? Will you promise to be open and honest in your relationship? And will you give him comfort, support and strength in both adversity and joy?"

Stephen nods, licking over his bottom lip before he replies, his gaze still locked with Antony's icy blue ones. "I will," he affirms clearly, gifting Antony a smile.

"Antony and Stephen both have vows they'd like to read for each other," the minister tells their guests. "Antony?"

Antony takes a deep breath, wishing he'd decided to keep a written copy with him after all. He turns to face Stephen completely, joining both their hands together now. "From the first time we talked, I knew you were the one. I didn't know what that meant then, only that you made me feel things I'd never felt about anyone before. And then it became clearer. How I could be myself with you, trust in you, laugh with you, and love you... How I no longer had to travel through this life alone because I'd found my perfect companion. Who makes me want to be a better man for him," he says softly, but firmly, his voice carrying as much as it needs to. "Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and for eternity. I promise to always make you my priority and to keep our love and life together safe and foremost in my heart. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my lover, my husband, my best friend, and I will honour and love you all the days of my life."

Stephens breath is caught in his throat as Antony speaks, each word warming him, his heart filling with emotion. It's like there is no one else in the world right now just Antony and himself.

The minister smiles. "And Stephen?"

"Antony, Tony," he smiles "...our connection was instant, our chemistry undeniable. On our second date I made it clear that I felt you had a significant role in my future, in my life. I was right, because here we are. Your love and your care of me has given me the safe haven I craved, you've given me things I never thought to have; a lover, a partner, a confidante and protector. Our life together is full of love, laughter, exploration, growth and challenges, and it's perfect. I am enriched as a man for having you at my side, walking with me into our future. I promise to hold our partnership and marriage safe within my heart, nurturing it each and every day. Furthermore I vow to love you, honour you and respect you with all I am for all our lives together, your happiness is my priority. You are the centre of my world, my lover, my best friend, my guardian and now my husband, I am blessed and honoured." Once he's done Stephen blows out a breath, pleased to have said his piece without fluffing 'his lines'. He winks at Antony.

Antony chuckles despite the tears in his eyes and he brings their hands to his mouth again, brushing a kiss across Stephen's knuckles. The gesture standing in for everything he's feeling right now.

"You have chosen to exchange rings today," the minister continues, nodding to the girls, who hand Antony and Stephen their respective rings, "as gifts to each other to symbolize your love. These rings are a perfect circle, a symbol of the unbroken unity of love. There is no beginning, there is no end. They represent the truth of that law of life: As you give to each other, you receive from each other. As you give your love, understanding and compassion to each other, it will be returned to you enhanced."

Antony takes Stephen's left hand and slides the ring onto his finger. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

Stephen's full attention is on the ring now, on how Antony's fingers feel against his skin, on the words being spoken. When Antony's finished he looks up again, he takes a deep breath and half slides Antony's wedding ring in place before repeating the words back. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and respect you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

Antony can feel himself tearing up even more and he blinks the wetness back, his jaw tight, his chest thick with everything he's feeling.

"As the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and husband, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

Taking Antony's hands in his once more Stephen can't stop smiling, his lover's emotional state is easy to read for him, and it warms him to know he's the source of his Sir's happiness. He gives Antony's hands a squeeze.

"In as much as you, Antony and Stephen, have consented before these witnesses to join together in marriage, and endeavor to love, honor and respect one another, and by the power invested in me as a Marriage Celebrant, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The minister pauses, then adds, "You may kiss each other."

And Antony does. Kisses Stephen so hard he's sure they'll both be bruised but he doesn't care. He's _never_ been this happy and the cheering from their families and friends only adds to that.

Stephen whimpers into the kiss, his lover, his Sir, his _husband's_ need and dominance are right there for him to taste and drown in. He winds his arms around Antony and holds on, kissing back, returning in kind his own feelings. Finally he pulls away, he rests his forehead against Antony's and smiles, his breathing a little off. "I love you, husband, lover, Sir, Master," he whispers, echoing the words engraved on the inside of Antony's wedding ring.

The minister smiles even wider at the kiss, quite enjoying the sight of the two hot men together. "You need to sign the marriage certificate and we need two witnesses," she says, finally, wary of interrupting them, but after this, everyone can relax and enjoy themselves.

"I love you too," Antony breathes, then lifts his head. "Marcus? You want to be a witness? Louis?" His mum and dad already moving forward to hug and kiss them both. Christ.

For a few minutes it's a flurry of people, hugging and kissing and offering their congratulations, and all through it, Stephen doesn't stop smiling. He does manage to pull Antony's dad to one side to murmur, "Please open some champagne while we do this." God knows he wants a drink at least. Then he's letting Antony tug him over to a side table to sit down and sign the register and receive their wedding certificate.

Their photographer steps in, taking a few pictures of them signing, along with a few more of them with Marcus and Louis as their witnesses. And then Antony's dad is stepping up with two glasses of champagne, more photos taken of them toasting each other. "I'm smiling so much my face is gonna fall off," Antony murmurs out of the side of his mouth, beaming at the camera.

"Yeah, my cheeks started hurting about half way through my vows," Stephen laughs, turning to plant a kiss on Antony's jaw and not caring if he messed up a perfectly posed shot. He pulls back to take another mouthful of champagne, "Hmm, this stuff is lovely, you sure I can't get tipsy this afternoon?" he whispers.

"You can get tipsy. Just don't drink so much you can't enjoy tonight," Antony says, watching the photographer try and gather their parents for some pictures. "He'd better work quick or mine'll be under the table," he jokes. Mostly. He smiles at Stephen.

If ever Stephen needed a reason to stay sober-ish it's the promise of what tonight holds. After days of staying at his now in-laws Stephen is craving the chance to kneel for his Sir and not only that - Sir's boots have been promised to him, his bullet proof kink. Even so, that's more than a few hours away yet - so long as he paces himself and then reverts to soft drinks he'll be fine.

As soon as they're done Stephen's out of his chair, Antony's nieces still have flower petals in their baskets so he crouches down, and encourages them to off load their stash all over him, reaching out to tickle and tease the youngest with a laugh.

Antony takes a few candids with his cellphone, enjoying the sight of his husband - his _husband_ \- with Isabella and Mia. He checks in on the mums and his sisters and brothers-in-law, finishing his first glass of champagne fairly quickly. Although they hired someone to help with the food - Citadel-employed of course - his dad's still supervising them at the barbecue, Stephen's dad adding his two cents as well.

****

"I'm starving," Stephen steps up beside Marcus and eyes the food laid out on the table. "I think Antony has the largest, bloodiest steak I've ever seen him eat," he continues, reaching for some bread and eyeing up salad. "What are you going to have? The chicken looks almost as good as the shrimp." He casts the blonde man an expectant look.

"Which is why I'll have both," Marcus says with what passes for a smile with him. "Congratulations, by the way. The ceremony was really nice and I liked your vows."

"Nice?" Stephen snorts, arching a brow at Marcus. "It was perfect, and thank you, it's hard to get over in words how important someone is to you sometimes, I'm usually relaying someone else's words not my own." Referring of course to work. Waiting for the other man to pick out his own food Stephen follows suit, piling shrimp on his plate.

Marcus nods. "I don't think I've ever seen Antony," near tears before, he means to say, but changes it to, "so affected by anything, so you did well. And it _was_ perfect. Really... lovely," he finishes, the word sitting strange on his tongue.

Stephen pauses to give Marcus a speculative look, then he reaches out to briefly touch the other man's arm. "Thank you," he smiles, meaning it whole heartedly, in some weird way he has a lot of time and respect for Marcus. The man has Antony's interests at heart and Stephen can find no fault in that at all.

Antony sits with his nieces while they eat, talking to them about which parts of the ceremony they liked the best - the rings and the petals of course, although both older girls think the kissing was really funny. He talks to them about school and swimming and their pets and favourite programs, reflecting on the fact that they're growing up way too fast and will be teenagers before he knows it.

When they're finished and run off to play - Stephen's idea of some games a great one - he checks in on the parents and then Louis and Bradley, taking the time to _really_ catch up on what Louis's boy is doing these days. Theatre. "We'll have to see if we make it up to New York. Catch a performance," he says, on what he thinks is probably his third glass of champagne.

With his plate cleared, Stephen moves to the outside bar and collects a half open bottle of champagne, he picks it up and moves toward Antony, his _husband_ who's talking intently with Louis and Bradley. "Hey," he interrupts and leans in to nuzzle against Antony's cheek. "Top up?" he asks lifting the bottle.

Antony glances at his gorgeous new watch and then nods. "Yeah, thanks." He's got a while yet before he needs to sober up completely.

Stephen fills Antony's glass to the brim, then tops off both Louis and Bradley's to finish the bottle. "I think we should cut the cake soon," he winks at his lover. "I need sugar."

"Sounds good to me, especially while we still have full glasses," Antony says, rising to his feet. "Cake time," he calls out, his nieces coming running from the other end of the garden. "They're almost as excited as you," he tells Stephen, grinning at him.

"Not likely," Stephen shakes his head with a chuckle, "Will you feed it to me? I think we can get away with it, right?"

Antony nods. "Isn't it actually supposed to be a photo op?" he asks, smiling, gaze zeroed in on his husband as they move to the cake and everyone joins them.

Leaning in so his breath dances over the shell of Antony's ear - his words for his husband alone, Stephen murmurs. "Later then? We should take some with us, so you can hand feed me once I've been on my knees?"

"I'll get my mum to wrap some up for us," Antony promises, making sure the photographer's ready before he hands the knife to Stephen and then wraps his hand around Stephen's on the handle. "Ready?" They cut a small piece from the back of the cake, everyone's camera flashing, set it on a plate and then Antony offers Stephen a bite, picking it up with his fingers and smooshing it lightly against his husband's lips.

Stephen's a little tipsy, a little devil-may-care, so he sucks the cake from Antony's fingers, his tongue curling around his lover's fingers in a too knowing fashion, all the while he holds Antony's gaze.

Mm. Fuck. Antony's suddenly grateful he shed the tie but not his jacket. Christ. And although maybe he should pull back, make the decision to behave for both of them, he doesn't, lingering for seconds longer, a soft exhale spilling from his lips.

It's Louis that steps in, turning to make a joke to the families, giving Stephen the cue to let Antony's fingers slip from his mouth, his head bowed for a moment, a flush of heat colouring his throat. He reaches for his champagne and drains the glass, regretting it moments later when it washes away the subtle taste of his husband and Sir.

"Don't worry," Antony murmurs. "They're all too drunk to really notice anyway." He grins, teasing, but he's grateful for Louis's help anyway. "Your turn," he tells Stephen. "If you want one."

For a moment, Stephen is torn, he's turned on as it is - this is something intensely intimate - but it's also his wedding day, his wedding cake and he'll never have another chance. His fingers scoop up less than a mouthful and he offers it up, the 'Sir' breathed rather than spoken as he steps back into Antony's space.

Antony grasps Stephen's wrist and closes his mouth around his husband's fingers, tongue swirling around them, getting every last crumb, every last bit of icing.

"Get a room!" Marcus shouts, but he's laughing and everyone else laughs as well, more champagne flowing, too much of it for anyone to take anything too seriously.

It's been too long, this last week... he's never spent so much time in Antony's company and not knelt for his Sir. This... the alcohol, the teasing, the intense emotions of the day overwhelm Stephen for a moment, he leans in, his face hidden from their families by Antony's head. "I need you," the plea comes out almost as a whimper.

Antony wraps his arms around Stephen and hugs him tight. He gives Marcus a look over Stephen's head, his partner knowing him well enough to catch his meaning in an instant.

"More champagne," Marcus calls out, opening another bottle, the cork shot halfway across the garden, the kids chasing after it while the adults crowd around with their glasses.

"C'mon," Antony murmurs, taking Stephen's hand and pulling him into the house and down the hall to the guest bedroom for a few minutes alone.

The silence of the guest room is profound, compared to the chatter and noise of the day so far it's almost unsettling. Stephen doesn't let go of Antony's hand, indeed he moves right into his lover's space, he needs grounding, settling - something.

"Hey," Antony says softly, wrapping his free arm around Stephen, hugging him in close. "You okay?"

"I'm so much better than okay I don't quite know what to do with myself," Stephen admits, nuzzling against Antony's throat, inhaling the scent of his lover's cologne. "I'm so happy, and horny, and so fucking desperate to be on my knees... is that bad? When today is about normal us? It's all I can think of right now... kneeling for you."

"It's only another hour or two, unless you don't think you can make it," Antony says, the nuzzling furthering his own arousal. Christ. "But no, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I don't know about you, but I can't just flick a switch and turn it off completely."

"You can't?" Stephen pulls back just enough to meet Antony's gaze. "You're always there, always my Sir?"

"On some level, yeah," Antony nods, unsure of Stephen's reaction. "Why? Does that seem weird?"

"No, it's not weird, it's...." Brow wrinkling as he searches for the appropriate word, giving up he shrugs. "..it's right, it's how it should be in how I see us," he drops his gaze and pulls back a fraction more. "You really are my Master aren't you... your ownership is absolute."

Antony nods. "I am."

'Master and slave' - it's a concept he's never been comfortable with - but it's one they've danced around more and more frequently, and like it or not - it's where they are, it's _what_ they are. "I'm both scared and thrilled by it," Stephen admits softly, he hasn't let go of Antony's hand, his fingers rubbing back and forth against his lover's skin.

"I know, but I've got you," Antony promises, nodding, because he gets it. He does. "And I'll always keep you safe. Never let you lose yourself completely."

His gaze cuts up once more to meet Antony's gaze. "Thank you." He leans in, seeking a kiss, it's almost hesitant, as if he's already deferring to his Sir, looking for permission to have what he wants.

Antony kisses Stephen, licking into his mouth. He takes his time, exploring, tasting, letting his arousal build despite the fact they still have to go back outside.

The kissing does nothing to calm Stephen, in fact the slowness, the thoroughness of his husband's kisses merely heighten his needs. He leans in, whimpering softly against Antony's tongue, his fingers sliding beneath fabric to seek out skin.

"What do you need?" Antony murmurs in between kisses. "I can tell them we're going now or we can find some way of taking the edge off... go back out for an hour or so..."

"I don't know." There's a hitch in Stephen's breathing, "but I'll do as I'm told," he adds as he lets his fingers skim over the cloth covered bulge of Antony's erection.

Antony's breath catches at the caress, fuck, and he licks his lips, struggling to consider the options when all blood's fled south. "On your knees and give me your mouth, boy," he orders, finally.

Stephen hits the floor before Antony's finished speaking, his hands at his Sir's fly moment later, he's making whimpery little noises as he fumbles with the zipper, his mouth already open, desperate to taste, to serve, to be used. It's mere seconds before he closes his lips around the head of Sir's erection, sucking down a fair way in his first greedy movement.

"Oh fuck," Antony groans, leaning back, hands buried in Stephen's hair, nails scraping against his scalp. "That's it," he murmurs, urging Stephen on. Christ.

Stephen needs no urging, none at all, he's greedy with his task, working his Sir's cock with skill, using all his knowledge of how his lover likes this to bring him to the edge swiftly, his hands come up, resting against cloth covered thighs as he leans in.

Antony bites down hard on his lip, keeping his sounds of pleasure low and rough, between them. And it doesn't take long, not with the way Stephen's swallowing him down, so fucking eager, so fucking expert... Antony shudders sharply and comes, spilling hot and thick into his boy's mouth.

Stephen swallows down Antony's semen in two gulps, then he sets about sucking Antony through the aftershocks, gentling the movements until he's simply licking his Sir clean.

"Good boy," Antony murmurs, easing his grip on Stephen's hair. Pleasure still thrumming through him.

Stephen reluctantly lets Antony's cock slide from his mouth, he sits back on his heels and looks up at his Sir, blue eyes hazy with a taste of subspace.

"Are you okay to go back outside for a bit?" Antony asks, righting his clothes. "Or do you need this," toe of his dress shoe pressed to Stephen's cock, "taken care of first?"

"Boy..." Stephen stops and shakes his head as if to clear it and then he tries again. "I... _I_ can wait if it pleases." His voice is thick, as if his throat is still coated with semen.

Antony can tell Stephen won't be able handle them being in public for too much longer. "It does, but let's go say our goodbyes and then we can head out." The car already standing by to take them to their hotel.

"Sir," Stephen reaches out, sets his fingers against Antony's hand. "Please... use boy's name." It's been months since he needed that, needed to hear his Sir invoke his name to pull him back to the present, to pull him out of his subspace, but right now he needs it, he can't have his parents - his mother, see him like this.

Antony nods. "You can stand up, Stephen," he says softly but firmly. "Talk to me about our honeymoon. Not tonight, but tomorrow and the rest of the week. What are you most looking forward to?"

"Being with you, seeing your home with you," Stephen rolls to his feet, swaying a little until he manages to right himself, both the alcohol and the subspace leaving him unsteady. "Sharing it all with my husband."

Antony pulls him in close and gives him a smile. "And what about Nepal and Goa?"

"We have Christmas at home first," Stephen murmurs, leaning in to inhale Antony's cologne. "Our first Christmas together, you promised me a real tree," he points out, pulling back a little. "Though... I'm thinking I've already had all my birthday and Christmas presents for the next forever rolled into one this morning huh?" he teases, referring of course to his wedding gift from Antony.

"Does that mean I should return the rest of the gifts?" Antony teases back, growing more comfortable with taking Stephen back outside.

"Don't be so ridiculous," Stephen nudges at his lover. "Am I not deserving of all the presents in all the world?" Feeling much more settled he leans in for a brief kiss.

"Yup." Antony's grin widens. "Every single one of them." He brings Stephen's hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. "Ready to say our goodbyes?"

Stephen takes a deep breath before he nods. "Yes," he gifts Antony a bright smile, all traces of sub space haziness gone.

Stephen's hand in his, Antony leads his husband back outside. They start with his siblings -- his nieces tired, settled on the couches and various laps -- and move to friends, Louis and Bradley, Marcus -- who reminds Antony (on the side) that he'd better fucking update him with any changes in their plans. Lastly, there's the parents - his mum, who's gone to so much trouble to make this day as special as possible for them - and Stephen's parents - who have come so far to see their only son marry another man - a man they've accepted fully into their family.

Stephen hugs Olivia tightly, he pulls back to smile at her. "Thank you, so much, for everything, for having us stay, for the photo album, for this," he waves a hand around the garden. "For welcoming me into your home and your family, I have never been so happy as I am today."

Olivia beams at him. "I am so happy to hear that," she says. "I wanted things to be really special for you two and Jack and I are just thrilled you chose to get married here. And that you chose our Antony to get married to," she teases, smiling over at her son.

Stephen follows her gaze, smiling at Antony as his husband makes his own farewells. "There is no one else I could ever imagine wanting to spend my life with." He pulls his attention back to his new mother-in-law. "We'll maybe drop by on the way home, otherwise we'll call soon."

"Do, and don't be strangers," Olivia says. "We haven't seen Antony in a long time and we know it's hard when we're so far away, but now that you have that plane..." She smiles, still stunned by the thought of how much her son must be worth to have afforded such a gift. There's so much they don't know about him. "And your parents too. You're even closer there. Visit them. Often. None of us will be around forever."

"Yes, yes of course," Stephen nods, "I'm doing my best to make him slow down and enjoy life," he assures Olivia, "I promise, we'll be back."

"Good. We'll keep in touch with your mum and dad while they're here so you don't have to worry about them," she promises, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "Just enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh we will, I can promise you that," Stephen laughs and leans in to press one more kiss to her cheek. "Speak soon, and thank you again," he murmurs before pulling away to move to Antony's side.

"You ready?" Antony asks, wrapping his arm around Stephen's waist and reeling him in for a kiss. A kiss that makes everyone watching smile and cheer. "I'm sure the party'll continue without us." And they have plans. Serious plans.

"More than," Stephen assures his new husband, it's almost too much, being this close to Antony. "Please...take me away," he whispers.


End file.
